thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Bray
Bray was an original member of the Mall Rats and periodically their leader. He was in a relationship with Amber who would give birth to his son Baby Bray, later renamed Baby Jay. Initially a loner carrying heavy secrets on his shoulders, Bray reluctantly grew to become leader of the Mall Rats. Before the virus, he was the brother of Martin, who would become Locos' leader Zoot, and had a relationship with Ebony. Biography Pre-tribe Series 1 Bray took care of and lived with Trudy during her pregnancy with his brother Zoot's child. As the suburbs were no longer safe, the pair set out for the city looking for a new home and found the Phoenix Mall, inhabited by the then unnamed Mall Rats. Through a democratic vote, they were not allowed to stay, but Trudy went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl whom everyone assumed Bray to be the father of. Coming and going as he pleased, Bray was secretive, mostly kept to himself and showed no real interest in the tribe as a whole. This provoked suspicion from the others and led to conflicts. Especially with Amber, who felt strongly about everyone fighting together for the tribe's survival, and Lex, who despised "lover boy" Bray from the get go and made it his mission to get rid of him. Following secret meetings with his brother Zoot, Bray brought the Loco leader to the mall to meet Trudy and his newborn daughter in the hopes that he would change his ways and take responsibility. This went awry when Zoot's presence was discovered and he fell to his death over the balcony trying to shield Bray from Lex's beating. They gave Zoot a warrior funeral in a burning boat set to sea, and Bray revealed his and Trudy's relation with Zoot to the others. But, little by little, he becomes a sort of father figure for the youngest ones and agrees to be in charge of finding provisions. He quickly develops a relationship with salene, breaking Trudy's heart. Bray, a loner hoping for peace in the new world created in the aftermath of the virus, holds heavy secrets on his shoulders. He first comes across the then unnamed Mallrats when he brings the heavily pregnant girl named Trudy to the Mall. At first the tribe think of him as a loner, someone who skulks about the city and isn't trustworthy to help them survive. When bad boy, Lex kills Martin aka Zoot in the mall, it comes out that Bray was his older brother, which the rest of the tribe finds hard to accept at first; eventually they come to know Bray as a strong, competent leader. Bray and Amber He’s also something of a ladies man, having had a relationship of some scale or other with: Trudy, Amber, Moon, Salene, Ebony and Danni. However his heart truly belonged to Amber and after a rocky start the two managed to get their act together. They sleep together, much to Trudy's dismay. However their love was short lived, when an explosion on Eagle Mountain takes Amber away from him at the beginning of series two. Bray struggles with his grief, at first abandoning The Mallrats/The Tribe. He shouted to Lex, "WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT THE TRIBE?" at learning of Amber's death but knowing Amber would want him to protect and lead them he goes back to them. Series 2 Bray and Danni After returning to the city, Bray goes off on his own and comes across Danni. After sometime, the two start a relationship. Together with Danni, they used their possession of the antidote to effectively stabilize the entire City, to create a Bill of Rights which would keep everyone safe. They also try to start a tribal marketplace in the mall where fair trading could peacefully take place. However this was another short lived relationship, when The Chosen attack, Danni is taken and assumed dead. Series 3 After an attack against The Chosen goes drastically awry, Lex and Bray are left for dead on the beach in a dune buggy accident. They however receive help from Ebony and along with Dal, are taken to a camp used by the The Eco Tribe or the Ecos where he finds Amber is alive and well, having lived the past year or so with the Eco people. Bray and the rebels/Bray, Lex and Ebony After a few arguments, with Bray asking about Pride and her relationship "You gave him your ring. What else did you give him?" and Amber wondering about Bray's love life with Danni, whom she never meets, a spark is ignited as everyone can tell their feelings for the other remain intact. After Pride gives Amber his consent to go with Bray, she goes to his bedroom at night and once more are able to rekindle their love for each other. Amber and Bray both conceive their child, Baby Bray that night, and Amber goes away in the morning to rally the people to fight against The Chosen. Whilst she is gone, Bray falls into a pit of depression, longing for Amber to return and being bitter and angry towards the others, causing his resolve against the Chosen to strengthen. Bray reunites with Amber When Amber returns, Bray is ecstatic with joy. Amber, though, in his mind, seems worried about something. When he sees her with Pride, he assumes that something is happening between them. Amber, after speaking with Trudy, gets the courage to tell Bray that she doesn't have only herself to look after, because she's pregnant. At first, Bray doesn't believe that it's his baby, thinking it to be Pride's instead. He tells Amber, "So who's is it?" Amber asks him what he means confusedly, to which Bray says, "Is it mine or Pride's?" This causes Amber to get upset and walk out on him. Feeling confused, Bray seeks out advice from Lex, who tells him that he'd be a fool to not think there's something between Pride and Amber. After a few glares to Pride, Bray asks him, "Just tell me straight out. You sleeping with her?" Pride tells him that he's an idiot and Amber could never view him as anything more than a friend, telling him he owes her an apology, to which he does. He exclaims his love for her and tells her that he doesn't want to ever lose her or their baby, to which she forgives him. Bray pretends to be The Guardian in attempt to save Amber and Trudy When the Chosen are defeated, Amber and Trudy get kidnapped by Ned, and when he can't find them, he falls into a depression, drinking and going to the Casino, which he gets thrown out of and beaten up by the Mozquitoes/Mozzies. Some Horse-Traders find him, and Pony-Jow and Moon take him in to recuperate. Moon asks to run away with him, developing feelings for him, however he leaves, handing Pony Joe a note saying, "I WISH IT COULD'VE BEEN YES. -BRAY". Pony Joe, out of jealousy, burnt the note before it could reach Moon. When Amber and Trudy are found, he is over the moon with happiness. Bray never leaves Amber's side as long as he can help it. But fate steps in once more and at the end of series three the two are banished from the city by Ebony, who is City Leader. Series 4 At the beginning of series four when Amber goes into labour, Bray is by her side helping her through it. "I've done this before, remember, Amber?" He leaves every so often to check on the noise outside, yet always returns back inside. However, once The Technos arrive Bray goes missing, and is seen on a truck getting transported away. In his disappearance, Trudy notices that he dropped Amber's ring, the thing he cherished most, leaving it in the grass in front of the barn. Series 5 After the Mallrats defeat Ram, Amber inquires about where Bray was taken. She is heartbroken to discover that the love of her life was "deleted." Presumably meaning he has been killed, Amber brokenheartedly moves on. However, it's revealed at the end of the series that Bray is still alive when KC, who is still a prisoner, comes across Alice, and says he was with Bray just days prior. Alice asks if he said anything, to which KC says he didn't. A New World Bray is prisoner to a woman named Eloise, an apparent follower of Zoot, who is conducting Reality Space experiments on him. Eloise plans on having Bray get her pregnant so the Zootists can worship her, who is continuing the 'bloodline of Zoot'. He escapes and comes across Emma and her two younger siblings. Eventually, he is reunited with Amber and the other Mallrats while they are evacuating the Jzhao Li. He meets baby Bray for the first time, and presumably resumes leadership of the Mallrats, possibly along with Amber and Jay. Quotes "This isn't really about leaders or followers, or good decisions and bad decisions, is it? It's about Amber. Because you can't let go, can you? You can't give up after all this time -- you can't handle it, that she loves me, not you; that she's carrying my baby, oh and don't you wish it was yours!" - Bray to Pride Trivia *An old magazine interview of The Tribe stated Dwayne Cameron left the show after Series 3 to pursue further studies and projects. *Until his departure after Series 3, Bray, along with Lex, had appeared in every episode of The Tribe. * The footage of Bray from Series 4 is actually archive footage from Series 3. Nonetheless, Series 5 is the only series in which Bray does not appear. *It's unknown if Bray would have returned in Series 6. There were rumors that Cloud 9 may have considered recasting the role. *Dwayne Cameron, Bray's actor, would appear in 2007's Power Rangers Operation Overdrive as Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. In an interesting concidence, Beth Allen, who played Amber, would also appear as Vella, Tyzonn's love interest. They reunite after being separated in the finale. It's not known if this was intended by the producers, given their past on The Tribe, or purely coincidental. *It would be ten years from Bray's final appearance in Series 3 to his return in The Tribe: A New World ''(in real-time). He appeared in 2001 in Series 3, and reappeared in ''A New World in 2011. Although, in terms of internal chronology, at most, only a year and a half to two years have passed between the end of Series 3 and The Tribe: A New World. *In'' The New Tomorrow'', Bray is viewed as a God-like entity, while Zoot is viewed as a Satan-like one. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Leaders Category:Deleted Category:Fathers Category:Season 6